Revelation of the Duelists
by Onna Ooji
Summary: *Repost* *completed chap1 up* Story is 2years after TV series. Old characters return to Ootori gakuen & new ones come from... New adventures/romances for SKU cast & explainations to what made the Rose Prince. New guys have their own set of problems & past
1. Prolouge: UPTODATE WITH FATE

This story starts out two years after the TV series.  The Prologue is only to set the setting of the story.  Akio is no longer a villain, well not exactly anyway.  Dios is actually going to finally get a personality, but not till chapter 3.  Please enjoy, and then review please.

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Shoujo Kakumei Utena.  Chito-sensei and others do. The characters I make up are mine though. 

Translations:

Bara No Hanayome- Rose Bride

chûgakkô- junior high

Gakuen- acdemy

Imôto- younger sister

Kendô- it's a type of Japanese swordsmanship

kôtôgakkô- High School

ôji- prince

Revelation of the Duelists By: Onna Ooji 

**PROLOUGE: ****UP-TO-DATE WITH FATE**

            It's been two years since revolution was brought to Ootori Gakuen and the world.  Everyone was free from the grips of the 'Ends Of The World'.  Even the ôji-sama in the castle of illusion and the Bara No Hanayome were free from Akio's manipulation.  But everyone at Ootori Gakuen; had forgotten the girl who had brought it within a month of the event.  The Bara No Hanayome left to find her friend, while the ôji named Dios disappeared completely from Ootori, but not from the world.

            The trustee came back from being ill so long and took his position back.  Kanae called off her wedding to Akio and left after graduation to attend an institution in France.  Akio at first was just floating around the gakuen when he decided to sign-up for the graduate school there.  He started to truly enjoy himself for once in this life.  He was free from himself.

            Kiryuu Touga continued kôtôgakkô (High School) and is now in college there.  He still is a playboy, just not as bad as before.  His imoto, Kiryuu Nanami, is no longer obsessive over him, and now actually has real friends.  Her Tsuwabuki and her have some sorts of strong bond developing, but noting intimate will happen until Mitsuru is in 10th.  Four years to go.  Nanami is enjoying her last year of chûgakkô (junior high).  None of then remembers Utena.

            Saionji Kyoichi is sane and his friendship with Touga has once again become that of best friends.  He still is the Captain of the Kendô Club and Vice-President of the Student Council.  He often spars with Touga.  Saionji went out with Shinohara Wakaba on a few dates.  It turned out that feelings were more of that of siblings than a potential couple.  Since then they have been friends.  Neither of them remembers Utena.

            Arisugawa Juri, 12th grader at Ootori, member is the Student Council; Captain of the Fencing Club; and stills has a strong influence over teachers.  She has a strong friendship with Takatsuki Shiori, but nothing intimate.  For Juri has been freed from Shiori, the locket, and her bitter past since the game of Revolution ended.  Tsuchiya Ruka has been in contact and will be returning soon to finish off school at Ootori.  None remembers the victor of the duels.

            Two years.  For two years Himemiya Anthy has been in search of Tenjou Utena, but she always seems two steps behind Utena.  Anthy would follow clues to places only to find out that 'the girl with pink hair' had already left the certain place a while ago.  Finally, Anthy's clues lead her back to the place she loves; yet the same time hates: Ootori Gakuen.

            _'Why has Utena returned to this place?'_ goes through her mind.  "Well, on to the gates. Come on, Chu Chu."  Anthy holds Chu Chu in her grip as he struggles to run from the gates.

            "Chu chu chuu.  CHU CHU CHUUUU!" translation: "Are you crazy?!  I WON'T GO MISTRESS!!!"  Chu Chu is wigging out like a guinea pig.

            "It's okay Chu Chu.  I'm going to try to not have any contact with… Akio.  Utena… I will find you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A young woman with long, long pink is standing on the top of a dorm house roof.  The air is rippling through her hair.  She sighs.

            "Fate brings me back here."

Author's Notes: I'm going to be as true to the characters as possible.  I've had this story forming in my head since I read all the translations and summaries I could find on the TV series, 3 years ago.  So please be kind if you want. PLEASE REVIEW.  I'm very nervous about these kinds of things.  You may even e-mail me if you want; OnnaOoji@aol.com P.S. I don't like Shiori very much and believe that Juri deserves much better.  Anyway, at the end of the series she's freed from her feelings for Shiori .

Stay tuned for the next chapter: 'Chapter 1: Child From The Sky' which is almost done.

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Shoujo Kakumei Utena.  Chito-sensei and others do. The characters I make up are mine though.


	2. Chapter 1: Girl From The Sky

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Shoujo Kakumei Utena.  Chito-sensei and others do. The characters I make up are mine though.

**_Chapter One is finally done._**

**Author's Notes**:  Meet my 2 personalities 'Meek' & 'I Don't Give A Damn' a.k.a. 'IDGAD'.  Meek is the… well… meek and cheerful one. IDGAD is the sane one… Well more than Meek anyway.  IDGAD is kind of like…. ummmm…. Heero Yuy from GW. I SAID 'KIND OF'.

**MEEK**: Okay! Thank you to those that reviewed the prologue!  I finally finish Chapter 1 for you, everybody! 

**Minna****-san or lack-there-of**: _*Silence*_

**MEEK**: Umm… Is there anyone out there? 

**Minna****-san or lack-there-of:** _*the crickets make sounds*_

**MEEK:** Waaaaaaaaaaah. 

**IDGAD**: _*Lift an eyebrow*_ Sorry about to those of you who that haven't been freaked out yet by that moron, then please do read on.  But if want to prevent me from squeezing life out of her _*cough cough*_ I mean _prevent you_ having to deal with her wining then please, read everything and review my chapters…

**Minna****-san or lack-there-of**: _*Silence* *someone burps*_

**IDGAD**: Oookkkaayyy. _*Pulls out sword from nowhere and points it at readers*_ ON WITH THE STORY. _*Cuts a rope and the curtains open.*_

**Minna****-san or lack-there-of**: eep!

**MEEK:** I didn't know that we had curtains. _*A death glare comes from IDGAD*_ I'm shutting up. **_^-^_**

**Minna****-san or lack-there-of**: **_*_*;_**

**IDGAD:** …..

Translations:

Hai- Yes

Iie- No

Isobach- means 'die' in Zokuvap

Kaikaku- revolution (total change)

Kakumei- revolution (to over-throw a system)

Oni- a demon or ogre

Onna- a woman, a female, and so on.

Revoleus- a play on the French; Spanish; English; and maybe Latin; word 'Revolution' used in the rest of the Cosmos.

Zokuvap- a language I made up.

Revelation of the Duelists By: Onna Ooji 

**Chapter 1: ****Child From the Sky**

**_----Part I---_**

The young woman with pink hair is walking through what once was called the Dueling Forest.  She is reminiscing over her past there.  Suddenly, a multitude of flashes run across the sky.  Two of them land a good 90-100 meters away from her.  She races to that area of the forest.

When she gets there, she finds a very small crater of about 24-27 meters in diameter.  She spies two objects toward the center of the crater.  Two large rocks; the large one has a jagged, texture and shape to it, while the smaller is a perfectly smooth sphere.  The large one begins to pulsate and shapes-shift into a Stone Oni.

The young woman searches for a place to hide, but with no success.  Though at the moment, she is slightly frozen with shock since this was her first time seeing a real live oni.  It glares at her direction, and then takes a pace towards her.

"Shcider wa giisuk deki Revoleus tatamau?"  It growls at her with an abrasive voice.

"Nan desu ka?" she asks, not understanding anything the oni just said.  _(Translation: 'What?' basically.)_

"Are you the onna named Revoleus?  Ahh, Kaikaku or Kakumei, in your talk.  I say." Says the Stone Oni, suspiciously eyeing the girl.

"Iie.  Oname wa Tenjou desu." (1) Tenjou takes a retreating step with this.  "What do you want with this 'Reboreusu' (2) or whatever, anyway?"  _(1.Translation: "No.  My name is Tenjou."  2. Tenjou is trying to say 'Revoleus', just in a Japanese way of saying it.)_

"Tenjou? Aaa.  I see.  I'm here for you too."  It says, walking closer to her.

"What do you want with **me?!**"  She asks, cautiously, her hand approaching the sword tied at her hip.

"**TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN MEET REVOLEUS!!!!!!!**"  It yells and lunges towards Tenjou.

Tenjou draws her sword from her sheath to meet the oni's attack.  Sparks fly when her sword strikes the oni's stone skin.  Tenjou could see that her sword wasn't going to last very long till it shattered.__

_"I have to create a diversion so I can find a safer place where I can think about this situation."_  She thinks fearsomely, since the battle has been running for a good 10 minutes now and it definitely isn't going her way.  She has been wearied down by burns from the sparks hitting her body; and fatigue.   Just as she puts force into a charge at the Stone Oni's face, the sword finally shatters.  At contact, several shards pierces the oni's left eye, causing it to ooze blood down it's face.

The oni halers in agony, and then pulls the shard out.  During this, Tenjou has darted in back of the stone sphere.  The oni searches out for her with its good right eye, and then realizes where she is.  It lunges for the smaller stone.

"**die tenjou!!!!!**" it cries.

Tenjou cringes in back of the sphere in fear and for safety, when suddenly all the shades, tones, and colors in the clearing, switch to their complementary color.  The sphere by her begins to vibrate, glow, and then lifts up into the air.  Tenjou takes several paces back, in shock.  Then, in a burst of light, the stone ruptures apart into pieces to reveal a thirteen to fourteen-year-old girl.  She is hugging her legs in a ball at first, then stands-up straight, hair billowing in the air, and floats to the ground.

The Stone Oni begins to freak-out at the sight of the girl.  It screams and charges toward her, using it's jagged arm as a weapon.

"**Revoleus!!!!!!!****  ……ISOBACH!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

'Revoleus' lifts out her arm and stretches her hand in the oni's direction.  She blasts its entire body with a beam of light from her hand, killing it.  Tenjou stands far behind her stunned by this and the fact that when 'Revoleus' was about to make the blast, her bangs flew up, exposing what appears to be glowing, silver kanji saying 'KAIKAKU' on her forehead. The girl's irises had turned white/silver at the time of the blast.

The Stone Oni yells 'Revoleus!!!!!' as it falls to the ground, dead.  Tenjou stares at the dead oni, and then at 'Revoleus' / 'Kaikaku' / 'Kakumei'.  'Kakumei' walks to the oni, and then proceeds to give it a proper burial.  Then her eyes begin tear-up.

"No more… No… More…Please… It's all too much!"

Tenjou tries to move closer, to comfort the girl, but her feet wont move.  'Kakumei' sensing this turns around to look at Tenjou.  Then her body begins to fall to the ground, but disappears before it got there.

Tenjou is finally able to move, but ends up tripping over _someone_ lying right in front of her feet.  Tenjou looks down to see a naked 'Kakumei', trying to huddle in a ball.  She turns her back to the ground as to turn towards Tenjou's face.  Tenjou notices that the glowing kanji on Kakumei's forehead is beginning to flicker.  Kakumei's sad eyes, which were white/silver just a minute ago, but are now a hazel with green iris, open up to say something.

"Tenjou… Utena…" She states, looking up into Tenjou's blue eyes.

"Hai?"  Says Tenjou, staring at the smaller girl.

Kakumei's eyes close as the kanji finally disappears and everything goes black for her.

Tenjou checks her wrist for a pulse, with success.  The colors in the scene have already returned to normal.

"Unconscious…Poor kid.  So… You're this 'Reboreusu' person someone is out to kill. Umm…. 'Kaikaku' or 'Kakumei'.  What do you have to do with me, 'Child From The Sky'?"  Tenjou says while wrapping her jacket around to girl's body.  Tenjou then picks Kakumei and takes her back to her dorm.

**_----Part II---_**

_'I'm falling……… I'm…'_ Revoleus is floating in a black void in her mind.  She's struggling to remember everything that has happened to her since she began the cycles of training, about a little less than a year ago, to present time.  Clips of Tenjou checking on her in the forest and taking her back to a dorm, runs through her mind.  She begins to view what happened before.  

**_'PLEASE!  PLEASE!  NO MORE!  I BEG OF-'_ She clasps her head in pain, screaming and crying.  Then she feels someone's kind warmth bringing her back to consciousness.**

_Tenjou's__ P.O.V._

"Damn.  Why do weird things always seem to happen to me when I'm here?"  I had been staring out the window for a while now.  I turn my head towards the kid and think over all I had done for her, to make sure that there was nothing else I could do.

"Let's see… I brought her here to _only_ discover that she had a fever.  So I put in the bottom bed of the bunk bed, with lots of blankets and a washcloth saturated with cold water, on her forehead.  Then I called the school nurse to ask what else I could do… …I can only get to that part when '_Reboreusu_' wakes u-" I stop talking when I hear moaning coming from the girl.  She begins to toss and turn while crying, in the bed.  I run over to restrain her trembling body.  I shake her a little in hopes of waking her up.  

When she finally claims down, she opens her sad eyes to look straight into mine.

"Utena" She states or questions me.  I nod my head at her in reply.  She then warps her arms around my waist, hugging me, while sobbing into my torso.  

"Shi' shi'! *** " I say, as I put a hand on her back, rubbing her back in hope in claiming the smaller girl.  When her sobs and shudders finally subside, she and I let go of each other.  We both stand beside the bunk. _(Translation _*_: 'Hush hush.')_**

"Nani?" I ask as she proceeds to sink to the ground and kneel before me. __

_'What the hell? What in hell is happening here?'_  I couldn't understand what was going on.  Reboreusu elevates her head at my position.  She then mumbles something in another language.

_'Great, yet another language that I can't- ... ... ... What the HELL?!  I I uu- understand it!  Aaaa.  I need lay down and get some sleep.'_  I rub my head since I was, at last, developing a headache from all that had happen during this eventful night.

"Tenjou Utena.  My body will collapse again very soon so I'll make this quick.  I'm here to help you for the time being.  I don't know how long and what for, but I do know this: I will have a similar fate to yours, having to do with the Gates of Revolution, but with major different factors.  You must never say the exact name 'Revoleus' out loud; otherwise my subconscious will take total control of me & I'm not sure what would happen… Utena I-" her eyes begin to shine like the night Moon outside.  I stare in shock at her, as she says all of this.

"I promise be loyal to you forever.  I admire you… And you… you… remind me of-" Her body inconveniently gives weigh to her fatigued since it had just been in the course of a fever.  I pick her up and lay back on the bed.  I then climb up the side of the bunk and go to sleep with all that has happened.

Later when I woke up, she was gone.

_Revoleus__' P.O.V._

            I woke up that morning to an unfamiliar bed and room.  I try remembering what happened last night, but I am stuck with mostly dizziness.  I stand up and look around the room.  I can see Tenjou sleeping peacefully even though it was slightly difficult since I'm so damn short.  I stare at her for a few minutes.  I then feel… aaaaa…. Nature's call and walk out the room looking for another.  Oops…

            "I'm lost. Hehe ^_^; I feel **really** stupid." I begin to rub my head in embarrassment. Turn my head a few times, looking for the hall back to Tenjou's room.  I hear footsteps coming towards my direction.  Tenjou then appears running down the hall, to me.

            "Where do you think you're going?" She was shaking her finger at me.  She seemed angry with me.

            "But-" I try to explain, but am only interrupted by my Shisou.

            "I was worried.  You could've collapsed again for all I knew!" She was scolding me, but was glade that I was fine.

            "But Shi-" I try again and fail again.

            "'But' nothing.  Where were trying to go?" She frowns at me.

            "I reeeaaaallly needed to use a toilet.  I haven't gone since before I got here. ^_^;"  _'**NOW I FEEL REALLY STUPID.**'_  Tenjou face-faults to the floor.

            "This going to be **very** interesting."  Tenjou begins to laugh.

***End of Chapter 1***

**MEEK**: _*clap clap*_ Yea!  Too bad neither Touga or Dios were in it.

**IDGAD**: Where the hell would they have fit in? Anyway, do please pardon us for the bathroom thing, but something was need to lighten the mood- 

**MEEK**: _*interrupts*_ The part where Kakumei switches from referring to Tenjou' as that to 'Shishou' is a hint for something that will happen in the next chapter! The chapter is called- _*falls off stage*_

**IDGAD**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will want another.  If you do then **review!**


	3. Author Notice

My undying love to Peddle2024, Noodlepower, & PrinceTenjou1229. *eyes water* You guys actually review my Utena story..... DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! I'm a little stuck right now, but I'll try to put a new chapter as soon as I can! -Onna Ooji 


End file.
